


Love Conquers All

by iamarebel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Child Death, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Murder, major angst with fluff mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: Before the tale of Snow White, there is another that came before her. Before, there was Phasma, The Evil Queen, who ruled over the land, with her brother Finn, by her side. But, she would come to see that Finn had fallen in love with the Duke of Blackwood, Poe Dameron. Phasma senses that Finn was with child. Poe’s child. And though he was engaged to another, Poe broke it off, not wanting to spend another second away from Finn. They were married before their child is born, both happy and in love. It make Phasma sick.The Mirror, which could see what you most desired, had told her that their child, their daughter, would grow into the most beautiful person in the world. And coming to a decision, made a choice that irrevocably change their lives forever.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> so I just recently watched the huntsman winters war and i immediately thought about doing this au. It’s gonna be different from the movie, as i don’t like killing off characters I love. I may even do a one shot for snow white once i watch that one. Who knows. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Once upon a time. That’s how many stories begin. Now, you’ve heard the story of Snow White. How she bravely went up against the Evil Queen to regain her Kingdom. This is not that story. This is the story of before. Before when the Queen ruled the lands with her young Brother Finn by her side. It’s also the story of Finn and what had become of him after his sister’s betrayal. 

\-------------------------

Phasma had thought all her plans were coming together. She was Queen, ruling with her brother Finn by her side. Until at the coronation ceremony, she noticed the small looks the Duke of Blackwood, Poe Dameron, and her brother were giving each other. She felt smug though when Dameron caught her eye and the smile fell from his face. 

“Is it love?” She late asked Finn while they played chess in her room. 

“Of course it is. I love him and he loves me. I’ve never felt this way for anyone. Come on, your turn.”

“What’s the point? You always win,” Phasma said, standing by her mirror. 

“Only because you let me.” 

“Queen to D5.” 

Finn groaned when he saw he was in checkmate. “You win, sister.”

Phasma sat down across from him, “Once your power comes to fruition, you won’t have to worry about this silly thing called love anymore.”

“Phasma, we’ve talked about this. I’m not like you. I just wasn’t meant to have powers like you.”

“Nonsense. Magic has always run deep in our blood. Yours will come soon and-” Phasma stopped and looked deep in concentration. “You are with child.”  
Finn looked up at her in shock before placing a hand over his abdomen. From his expression, Phasma knew he hadn’t known. She took her chance while he was still in shock.

“You know he is engaged to another?”

“He does not love her.”

“You know how impossibly hard it is to break such a contract. What are you doing to do when he refuses you? Your daughter?” 

Finn looked up at his sister before drawing away from the table, visibly upset with her, “You may know many things, sister. But you do not know all. Good night.” Phasma watched as he left, deep in thought. 

“Unfortunately, dear brother, I do.”  
\-----------------------------------------  
Much to Phasma’s chargain, Poe returned to the castle and asked for Finn’s hand in marriage. He whooped in joy when Finn accepted, but nearly cried in happiness when he told Poe that they were to have a child. The whole kingdom was celebrating in the name of the couple and the soon to be child. Not wanting to wait a moment longer (and before Finn started getting bigger) they were married a month later, his sister on his side and Poe’s best friend Wexley on his. 

Everyday, Finn slipped further from his sister’s grip, with the building of the nursery and spending more time with Poe and away from the castle.  
Phasma didn’t like this development at all.  
\-------------------------------------  
When the baby came, everyone in the kingdom knew it. Finn’s screams could heard throughout the castle and beyond. It told of the pain he was going through to bring his daughter into the world, but it told Phasma of something else. 

She knew that if she could get rid of these pesky distractions, his powers would come forth finally and they would rule ruthlessly. 

Finn delivered a healthy baby girl in the early morning, his brow covered in sweat. Poe was finally allowed in, after being kicked out just before the pushing started. A smile split over his face when he took in his husband and newborn daughter. Poe took a seat beside Finn, taking in her mocha colored skin and black hair, her pouty lips. She basically took after Finn, though he could tell her curls are from him. 

While the new parents took in their daughter, Phasma stood in front of the Mirror, asking the question she always does. 

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?” She stood tall with her crown on her head, covering her blond locks. 

A golden figure flowed from the mirror, rising to form a shape before it answered her question. 

“You are the fairest, my Queen. But there will be another. The baby on your brothers chest will grow into the most beautiful of them all.” 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Phasma almost looked disgusted with herself, “You cannot ask this of me.” She whispered. 

“I do not ask for anything. You have already made your decision,” the Mirror responded. 

Not wanting to face the truth, she turned away from the Mirror, the figure going back to where it came. 

She went to bed with only one thought in her head, ‘You always were a fool, brother.’  
\----------------------------------  
Their daughter was nearly six months old already. How time seems to fly. Since her birth, Poe’s father, Kes, had visited and was absolutely besotted with his granddaughter. Leia Organa had came to cast her blessing of luck and her brother Luke had cast one of protection. 

‘Not that it would do any good against me,’ Phasma thought to herself. There were times when she thought someone was watching her from the shadows or from the portraits. Many thought her paranoia was getting the best of her. 

Finn was in the nursery, gently rocking his daughter, who they named Isabella, humming a lullaby that he remembered his mother singing to him when he was younger. Hearing someone approaching, he looked up and smiled when he saw Poe. 

Poe leaned against the door, a small smile on his face as he took in his family. He chuckled when Isabella let out a yawn and finally settled down to sleep. 

“Why don’t we go for a stroll around the grounds? Get a couple minutes to ourselves before returning to parenthood?” Poe asked walking closer to them.

Finn smiled and stood, placing Isabella in her crib, “A walk sounds wonderful. I could use a little time for just us. Let me tell the nurse where we’re going and we’ll go. Grab my coat while I tell her, will you? I think it’s supposed to be chilly tonight.” Poe kissed his cheek and went to grab their coats while Finn spoke to their nurse who cared for Isabella while they did their work during the day. ‘

Poe helped Finn into his coat and slid on his own before heading down the stairs from the tower where they resided. 

Finn had been right about the weather. It was definitely much more chilly than it was before. They walked, arm in arm, around the grounds, telling the other about their day, about dealing with different nobles and paperwork. Many of the day to day things they both see to. 

When they rounded back to the tower, they didn’t anything was wrong until they heard the sound of wood breaking. Looking toward where the nursery was, Finn and Poe were horrified to see that it was aflame, the flames roaring towards the sky, Finn took off in a flash, the only in his mind was that of his baby girl; Poe right behind him. They passed the workers and such that were fleeing the tower. They paid them no mind, only wanting to get to their daughter as soon as they could. Finn was the first to reach the door. Phasma was there and had tried to stop him from going further, but nothing could deter him. 

The nursery was blackened inside, everything destroyed. The worst, most horrible sight was the burned and blackened crib, smoke rising from inside. Finn could feel his heart shattering. Poe stood behind him, tears running down his face as he tried to get Finn to back away from the room. 

Their little girl, their beautiful angel, was gone. Taken horribly from this world and her parents. 

Finn finally found his voice, “W-what happened?” 

“It was an unfortunate accident, brother. The wind blew in and knocked a candle over. It caught the curtain on fire and it spread rapidly. There was nothing anyone could have done.” Phasma answered. 

After that it seemed like nothing could hold back Finn’s grief. Letting out an anguished scream, he fell to his knees. A blast of energy burst out from him, knocking over everyone, Phasma included, all except for Poe who had gone down to the floor with him. Finn past out from the sudden strain and laid against Poe in exhaustion. 

Poe held onto Finn for dear life, too worried about him to even think about what just happened. Their baby was gone, and Poe would not stand to lose Finn on the same night as well. He stood, carrying Finn in his arms as though he weighed nothing. He walked by Phasma, who was beginning to wake from the blast, not sparing her a look as hey quickened to his and Finn’s room.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The kingdom become subdued with the death of the little Princess. Finn barely left his bed and Poe would hardly leave him, scared he would do something drastic. Phasma, though she had a good poker face, was clearly annoyed with her brother, as though his grief didn’t seem to matter to her. She always demanded why 

Finn hadn’t come to this or that. It sickened Poe to know that Finn’s own sister didn’t care about her brothers welfare and of the loss of their daughter.  
Poe came to a decision that it would be best for them to leave, to get away from the castle for awhile. Being there wasn’t doing Finn any good. He told Phasma that they would leave once everything was packed and ready to go. She had tried to reason with him, but Poe would not budge. He had to put Finn first, make sure he recovered from this and wouldn’t become a shell of who he used to be. 

“Being away from here will do Finn some good. He needs to mourn and you trying to make him get over his grief will nothing but make him deteriorate further. As his husband, I will not allow it any further.” Poe held his head high as he left the throne room, determination in his footsteps. Deep down, he knew Phasma always hated him, first for impregnating Finn and the second was showing her that he was willing to do anything, even break an engagement that had been in place since he was born, to be with Finn. 

He would not let Phasma win.  
\-------------------------  
Finn agreed to leave, not wanting to be in the place he was in anymore. He also didn’t want to be in the place where his daughter had died; it would do nothing, but drive him mad. Perhaps, he thought, once I let go of this grief we can try again. We did want a big family after all. 

He knew from the look on Phasma’s face that she was not happy he was leaving, but for the first time in his life, he couldn’t seem to care about how she felt. All his life it was always about her. Now, it’s time to be about him. About him moving on and getting on with his life with Poe. Poe his wonderful husband who has not left his side at all and been with him through it all.

He needed to live again without the pain of losing his daughter practically consuming him. 

They left at the end of the week, making plans to go north where they would create their own kingdom.

Finn never looked back to the place he once called home. He didn’t think he could ever call it home again. 

Had he looked back, he would’ve seen Phasma watching them leave with a disgusted look on her face. 

End Part 1


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Phasma, the rise of Rey, and the start of Finn and Poes new life

Part 2: Moving on and Living Again

7 years had passed since the departure of Finn and Poe. Phasma had turned even more wicked, more cruel. Especially towards the ones who would defy her and question her. Phasma married and with her new husband, came his daughter from a previous marriage. Rey was her name, as well as the one who would inherit her father’s kingdom when either he stepped down or died. That was one aspect that Phasma didn’t like one bit. 

So, once she poisoned the King, she had the Huntsman take her out into the forest and kill her, ordering him to bring back her heart as proof. The Huntsman, Ben, had done as he was told, but when he took her out into the forest, he found he could not kill her. So, he sent her away, using the heart of a deer to give to Phasma. Believing she was victorious, Phasma gleefully, though she showed sadness, announced the death of the Princess and her title was changed from Queen Regent to Queen. 

While she ruled the kingdom, Rey had fled and found friendship in the group of rebels that had taken her in. Until Phasma found out that she was alive, fooled by the Huntsman, and set out to kill Rey herself. But while Phasma was planning this, Rey had found an army herself, Ben at her side. The group of Rebels had grown until an entire army had been raised to help her regain her Kingdom. 

The battle was long, but Phasma had been defeated, locked away in her magic mirror for all her days. The darkness that had covered the lands receded at her defeat and light shrone across the plains. Rey took her rightful place on the throne, vowing to forever protect her people and their lands from evil. 

\--------------------

For Finn, seven years seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. The pain of losing his child gradually eased, though it never fully went away. They had established a Kingdom in the north, the people there welcoming them with open arms. Despite the cold, they made the north their home and healed from their tragedy. 

Finn had heard about the defeat of his sister and couldn’t help but feel both relief and sadness. Relief that the oppression over the land was gone, like the weight off one’s chest, and sad because she was still his sister and Finn loved her despite her faults. Poe had comforted him, like the amazing husband he was. 

A kind Sorcerer had come to his aid when he needed help to control his powers. Luke Skywalker was a kind old man, someone Finn started looking to as a father figure. 

Once the people heard of his powers and the Sorcerer who had come to help many more people, mainly children, came out to seek his aid. So, even though he was only supposed to be there temporarily, Skywalker found himself a home with a school full of children to teach and help control their abilities. 

Poe had found comadrie with many of their soldiers. They were all weary at first when Poe gathered the men and the women, but they soon bonded after their training sessions. Poe had been invited to many outings with them, but he had declined, wanting to spend the evenings with his husband. 

One evening, while eating dinner, Finn said something that surprised Poe.

“I want to try for another child.” 

Poe choked on his wine, looking at him in surprise. In the last seven years, Finn had been in deep grief over losing their daughter that the topic of having another never came up. 

He set his cup down and placed a hand over Finn’s, “”Are you absolutely sure you want to have another child.”

“Don’t you?”

“You know I’ve always wanted a huge family. But it’s not up to me. I’m not the one carrying the baby. I want you to be comfortable with carrying another baby.”

“It’s been seven years, Poe. I’m always going to miss our baby girl, but I know it’s time to move forward. I want to have another baby.” 

Poe took a moment to look Finn over, looking for any sign that he wasn’t sure about this or just wanting to do this for Poe. Seeing none, Poe smiled and brought Finn’s hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. 

“Anything for you, my darling.” 

They had their first attempt that night. 

And then many nights after. 

But as the days went by with no conception, they had to go to the healer for medicine to help. Snap Wexley is the best friend of Poe who had followed him when Poe fell in love with Finn. His family had always been loyal and served the Dameron’s, though Poe always treated him as an equal. Snap also had a great camaraderie with Finn, who no one can help but love. He had such a big heart and many worried that he would lose that after the death of his child. But Finn always had a smile on his face, no matter what, not wanting his people to be infected with his moods. Many were happy that he kept his heart of gold after the tragedy. 

Snap gave them a herb that would help with conception and the couple made sure to let him know how grateful they were for his help. 

“Don’t thank me. You deserve this after everything. Plus, it’ll be nice to hear the patter of little feet on the grounds with all the children all grown up now. But I expect to be made Godfather.” Snap said wagging his finger at Poe. 

Poe smiled and held out his hand, “I was already planning on it, Buddy.” Snap shook his hand and the couple left, huge smiles on their faces. 

But no one could expect the horrible truth that would send Finn spinning and their Kingdoms’ fight for survival.

End Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short one i promise the next one will be longer as it is the finale chapter 
> 
> The rebirth of phasma, thr truth of what happened that night and the true happy ending


End file.
